


say ah

by ShyVibrance



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, really short and sweet and to the point, which is unlike....most of my writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVibrance/pseuds/ShyVibrance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: trying to throw a piece of popcorn into the others mouth and accidentally hitting them in the eye</p>
            </blockquote>





	say ah

 Makoto's head rested upon the cold, hard tabletop. Staying up too late, along with practicing in the afternoon with Trickstar, had exhausted him beyond belief. Resting his temple along the fake wood surface, he closed his eyes, glasses shifting slightly. If he could just rest for a second.

  This rest was abruptly interrupted by something hitting the boy's nose. He furrowed his brow in frustration, trying to concentrate on sleeping. Something else hit Makoto's neck; he tried to ignore this. This time, he felt two different things clash with him, hitting the lens of his glasses this time. Before he could react, something was thrown in his throat. He sat upright, saving himself from choking.

  "Yes! Score!" A familiar orange haired boy raised his fist in the air.

  Makoto took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes. Subaru was holding a bag of popcorn. Where did he get it from? Makoto decided not to question it. He put his glasses back on, but immediately took them off again, using his shirt to scrub the smudges off of them.

  "Akehoshi-kun, please don't throw random food items at me without letting me know beforehand, we've been through this." Makoto said half-heartedly, blinking the tears out of his eyes.

  "Well, it's your fault for falling asleep with your mouth hanging open like that!" Subaru pouted.

  "I wasn't even asleep, I was just resting." Makoto grumbled. Makoto opened his mouth wide, yawning deeply. He stopped abruptly, as he felt something fly into his esophagus. He grabbed his neck, gasping for air.

  "Ukki!" He heard Subaru cry. Makoto felt his knees sink to the floor. His vision began to darken.

  "Oh nooo...Wh-what should I do..." He felt an arm lift up his shoulders off the floor, and another wrap around his chest. His vision was black and he couldn't speak or move, he was panicking inside but couldn't do anything. Suddenly he felt something collide with his lips. He felt something wet touch the roof of his mouth, his body reflectively spasmed at the ticklish sensation. He felt the force leave his lips, and he coughed violently, feeling the damp piece of popcorn shoot out of his mouth. He leaned against the leg of a chair, panting heavily.

  Subaru scooted closer, clearly very concerned. They sat like this for a few seconds, while Makoto made sense out of the event that just occurred.

  "What did...What did you do? What happened?" Makoto asked, his breathing beginning to slow down.

  "Well you started choking and I didn't know what to do so I just started thinking about what they do in movies and TV when someone starts choking so did mouth-to-mouth with you-" Subaru explained frantically.

  "Mouth-to-mouth?! They only do that when someone is drowning! And you used your tongue! Why would you do that!" Makoto questioned.

  "I- I didn't know! I thought I could fish out the popcorn with my tongue!" Subaru responded sheepishly.

  "Fish it out?! You're tongue is no where near long enough to do that! Do you think you're a lizard or something?" Makoto retorted.

  "I'm sorry, I panicked...I really didn't know what to do, I'm sorry." Subaru looked down shamefully.

  "No...No." Makoto sighed, "You didn't do anything wrong, I was just scared and now I'm overreacting."

  "We're still friends?" Subaru looked up at him

  "Of course." Makoto nodded.

  The two sat in silence for awhile.

  "Sooo does this mean I technically full-on tongue kissed you?"

  Makoto closed his eyes, rubbing his temple. "Akehoshi,"

  "Hehe, I'm just teasing you Ukki~"


End file.
